Das Tagebuch der Rebellen the rebel's diary
by nayeli-ravenclaw
Summary: Die Rebellen (TrudyLexAmber(Eagle)EbonyLexPride) haben ein Journal geführt .... und hier ist es. Sehr TTC (true to character)


Disclaimer : Mir gehört mal wieder nichts ... alles cloud 9s ... bäh .. A/N : Ich weiß das Lex analphabet ist .. ich hoffe ihr verzeiht mir dass er hier schreiben u. lesen kann, okay ?? =) Also die story ist schon ewig alt. Hab sie irgendwann mal vor 3 Jahren geschrieben ... Ich hoffe das Diary gefällt euch trotzdem. Hab mich bemüht die mallrats nicht OCC (out of character) werden zu lassen und ich glaub es ist mir ganz gut gelungen. Trudy4ever !  
  
( I . Eintrag  
  
Okay also irgendjemand muss ja mal anfangen, also mache ich das. Wir können uns jetzt sozusagen wirklich "Rebellen" nennen, denn der Guardian hat echt Angst vor uns . Wir müsen unsere Freunde retten. Komisch, vor ein paar Wochen war ich noch Eagle, die Anführerin der Gaians, und jetzt bin ich schon fast wieder Amber ....  
  
So jetzt fängt die Übungsstunde an, ich muss schluss machen. Eagle  
  
( II. Eintrag  
  
Oh mann ich komm mir vor wie ein Mädchen das Tagebuch schreibt, aber die anderen haben keine Zeit deswegen muss ich dass hier machen. Pride bildet sich echt ein er sei sooo ein großer Kämpfer, Ich hoffe wir treffen mal ein paar Chosen dann können Eb und ich zeigen was wir, bzw. was ich drauf hab. Langsam hab ich echt Lust denen in den Arsch zu treten - vor allem diesem Miststück von Trudy. Ich habs ja gesagt - wir hätten sie nicht reinlassen sollen. Lex  
  
(III. Eintrag  
  
Heute kam hier ein Mädchen an das wohl zu den Mallrats gehört hatte - May. Jedenfalls schien Bray sie sehr gut zu kennen. May hatte für die Chosen spioniert, deswegen wussten wir nicht ob wir ihr trauen könnten. Lex war natürlich mal wieder dafür sie einzusperren. Aber Bray glaubte ihr und jetzt spioniert sie für uns - hoffen wir zumindest. Eagle  
  
(IV. Eintrag Ich schon wieder. Obwohl ich finde Bray könnte das hier auch mal übernehmen ...  
  
also may ist jetzt da und sie spioniert jetzt für uns. achso, das hatte amber, sorry eagle schon geschrieben .. naja sonst gibt es nichts neues Lex  
  
(V. Eintrag Amber ist nach norden gegangen um leute zusammen zu suchen. Lex  
  
(VI. Eintrag mein erster eintrag. es gibt schlechte neuigkeiten. der guardian möchte trudy umbringen lassen. wir versuchen sie zu retten. Bray  
  
(VI. Eintrag Ich verstehe nicht was bray davon hat, trudy zu retten .. aber es hat geklappt. wir sollten mit ihr durch die stadt ziehen und allen zeigen dass es die verehrte mutter nicht mehr gibt. bray hält nichts von diesem vorschlag. und ich halte nichts davon tagebuch zu schreiben. ebony  
  
(VII. Eintrag Ich glaubs nicht .. Bray hat Pride mit Trudy zu amber geschickt. nicht nur, dass er damit unsere größte chance in den sand setzt, er glaubt doch nicht wirklich das pride wiederkommt !? Lex  
  
(VIII. Eintrag Noch keine Meldung von Pride. Bray  
  
(IX. Eintrag Immernoch nicht Bray  
  
( IX. Eintrag Immernoch nicht. wieder ich.  
  
(X. Eintrag erstmal um dieser reihe von bray's unsinnigen beiträgen ein ende zu machen : kein zeichen von pride. es scheint neues in der mall zu geben.  
  
(XI. Eintrag Wir haben gerade von der Krönung einer neuen verehrten Mutter gehört. Lex vermutet, es sei entweder Salene oder May. Es gibt eine öffentliche Absagung oder sowas, bei der wir die Lage mal durchchecken werden. Ebony  
  
(XII. Eintrag Unglaublich ! die neue verehrte mutter ist tai-san ! lex ist sehr wütend, und ebony bemüht sich auch nicht gerade ihn zu beruhigen .. Bray  
  
(XIII. Eintrag Lex wieder einigermaßen gefasst, aber deprimiert. Krönung morgen. werde mal versuchen ihn aus dem bett zu locken ebony  
  
(XIV. Eintrag Lex war wegen der Krönung auf 180 und hat versucht den Guardian mit der Armbrust zu erschießen. hat tai-san getroffen weil sie sich vor ihn geschmissen hat und glaubt nun sie sei tod. Bray  
  
(XV. Eintrag May und Pride haben es geschafft, Brady mit Tai-sans hilfe zu entführen! Tai-San ist doch nicht tod! Ebony  
  
(XVI. Eintrag Amber ist wieder da ! und Trudy auch. Das ist der anfang vom ende. Bray  
  
(XVII. Eintrag Endlich wieder da. Und Trudy auch. Es gibt da was das ich Bray sagen muss .. Amber  
  
(XVIII. Eintrag Amber ist schwanger !! sie hats mir eben gesagt !! Leider habe ich sie gefragt ob das Baby von Pride oder mir ist, was wohl ein großer fehler war ... Bray  
  
(19. Eintrag Ich komm total durcheinander mit diesen römischen Zahlen .. deshalb bin ich jetzt mal wieder auf normal umgestiegen. Die Stadt leider nicht. Da herrscht Ausnahmezustand .. naja ist villeicht doch ganz gut .. die chosen gibt's niCHT MEHr laNGE !! Lex  
  
(20. Eintrag Sind auf dem Weg zur Mall ! Wir wollen sie stürmen und die anderen befreien ! Ich hoffe es klappt. Trudy 


End file.
